Every CM fan girl's dream VDay
by Teresa Lisbon 123
Summary: A present for a friend of mine, a girl named Nicole was watching Criminal Minds, when her whole world is turned upside down!


A/N: This story is just a present for criminalmindslife. She deserves it.

So, obviously, I don't own Criminal Minds.

One day, a girl named Nicole was watching Criminal Minds when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it curiously and found Spencer Reid at the door. She fainted. He caught her and carried her to the couch. He sat her down and began saying,

"It's ok, it's ok." She woke up and stared into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She fainted again. He sighed.

"Oh, dear. She isn't going to do well today…" Nicole finally woke up and asked,

"Why did you kiss me?" He laughed.

"Today is Valentines day. We figured that, for the occasion, one special fan would get Hotch, Morgan and I as their boyfriends for a day. Your friend Jean nominated you, and here I am! The others will be here soon." She fainted again. Reid sighed.

"This is going to be a long day!" Just then, Aaron Hotchner walked in. He sat down next to Reid.

"What happened?"

"She fainted, she woke up, I kissed her, she fainted, she woke up, I told her what was going on, she fainted, and now I'm waiting for her to wake up again." Aaron sighed.

"Wow." Just then, she woke up. This time, she decided she wasn't going to faint. Aaron gently leaned over and kissed her. She smiled.

"I need to remember to thank Jean…" Aaron smiled at her. Just then, Derek Morgan joined them.

"Well, hello Baby Girl!" He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled.

"I really need to…" She was cut off by Reid's lips.

"I could so get used to…" Again, Hotch's lips. She decided to stop talking. She wasn't going to finish anyway!

Reid helped her stand and slowly started dancing with her. She didn't know where the music came from. She didn't care. She rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music. As the song finished, Hotch tapped on her shoulder. Reid spun her into his arms. A new song started and she danced with Hotch. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was quite content. When that song finished, she wasn't the least bit surprised when she ended up in Morgan's arms, dancing to a new song. She danced happily with him, when all of the sudden, the song was over and she was back on the couch.

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan each took a turn kissing her, before Reid picked her up and carried her to the table.

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan worked together to make a meal fit for a queen. They each took turns getting a bit of food on the fork and lifting it to her lips. She sighed. This was heaven. Three cute guys being her boyfriend at once!

Hotch lifted her after the meal and returned her to the couch. She wasn't the least bit surprised when they took turns kissing her.

Then Reid put in a romantic movie and sat down next to her. At three different points during the movie the men rotated. She settled her head on the shoulder of whichever was beside her. At the end of the movie, Reid, Hotch, and Morgan each took another turn kissing her. Then, Reid started talking.

"You are beautiful." Hotch took over.

"You are sweet." Morgan took a turn.

"You are amazing." Back to Reid.

"You deserve the world handed to you on a silver platter." Hotch's turn.

"You are a princess in disguise." Morgan's turn.

"You are worth more than money could even think about buying." Nicole smiled happily. They each took another turn kissing her before, out of nowhere, music started to play.

The three men started spinning around, and out of each one's pockets a flower came. A red rose. They each put theirs on an end table. Then, Reid started talking in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Nicole…" She closed her eyes. Hotch's turn.

"Nicole…" Morgan's turn.

"Nicole…" This time, they said it all together, but it sounded more distant.

"Nicole!" Nicole shook her head and opened her eyes. She stared into her mom's eyes.

"Nicole, honey, are you ok? You feel asleep!" Nicole nodded.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream." She noticed three red roses on the end table.

'Or was it?' She wondered silently.

THE END!

A/N:I hope she doesn't kill me over the ending! :)


End file.
